


Лунный кролик [Art]

by mizuame



Category: Chinese Mythology, Fruits Basket, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Частичная срисовка соскриншота.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Лунный кролик [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Частичная срисовка со [скриншота](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/681e0df5ad833a9ef4f732003d6b7219.jpg).

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/c71ba0ded5823507ea6b0f66bd5c7811.png)


End file.
